Ancient times to modern times
by Charmedbloody
Summary: What happen to cause the anger now and the whole thing with Dartz. Slight AnzuDartz, AnzuYami, and AnzuYugi. Main being AnzuSeto and TeanaSeth
1. The first meeting of soul mates

**Ancient times to modern times**

Let's go back to before Yugi solved the puzzle. Back to when Yami was a king. Back to a place that have long since lost. Let's go back to Atlantis. Back before it was a lost city. Inside the gates of Atlantis a queen sits taking care of courtly matters of her people. "How are the gates holding to his attacks? Are the monster's holding strong for us Iron Heart?" The Queen asked her most trusted adviser on this matter. Iron Heart stood along side his granddaughter and nodded his head "Yes your highness. Lord Dartz will never break in and steel you away from us again." The Queen nodded her head and let her wing's flutter out. "Go with the grace of the gods and destroy him." Iron Heart nodding his head. He turned and walked towards the door and turned and faces his Queen once more. Knowing deep down this was going to be the last time he would see her in her true form. "Just in case your highness. You might was to prepare to run if need be." The Queen glared at Iron Heart. "You know the Atlantien Angel's never run or fly away from danger. But since I am the last of my kind. I will heed your warning and run if I must. To the East I think would be best." Iron Heart turned and went and faced Dartz in battle.

The Queen ran a hand threw her short brown hair and let her sky blue eyes gazed around the room of her fallen castle. She was sad knowing she may have to run from the home she knew for centuries. She hates to think about what would happen to it when she left. She walked over to a book that lay there and ran her finger across the text. She sighed when she read about the crystal's that could be changed into guiding the sprits from good to evil. Before she could destroy the book Dartz broke into her throne room. He stole the book away from her and advanced onto her. She flapped her wings hard as she flew away heading towards the east. She was headed for the deserts of Egypt. The land's of the desert dead Pharaoh's. She landed hard into the sand when she got there flying none stop. She landed and passed out being so tired from this hard flight of hers.

Some rider's saw a figure lying on the sand. The rider's rode towards the figure and saw the women laying there on the sand. One rider jumped off his horse and grabbed his water skin and gave the women some water. The other rider glared at the blond boy. "Jou she's more then likely dead. Or worse playing you for a fool that's what you are." Jou looked up at his friend "We will take her back to Priest Seth. He will know what to do with her." Jou handed the women up to his friend and got into his horse. Jou held the women in front of him as they rode off towards the camp of Priest Seth. Once they got there they yelled for a healer. Priest Seth walked over to them. "What happen to her Jou? You didn't?" Jour shook his head "I didn't I love my wife. We found her passed out in the sand. She's beautiful for a pale skin woman." Priest Seth nodded his head "Carry her into my tent. I will tend to her there. I since she may bring trouble with her that she has ran from."

Jou and his friend carried the women inside the tent and laid her gently on the Priest's pallet. Then they turned and walked out of the tent. Seth walked back into the room later and had servants bring cool water and a cloth then to leave him be. He dipped the cloth into the water and rung it out before he placed it on the women's forehead. The woman opened her eyes and went to back away from him when he spoke. "I will not harm you. My name is Priest Seth. You're safe in my camp. You should rest you have heat stroke." The women stared into his ice cold blue eyes and nodded her head as she lay back down. She looked the man up and down with his short brown hair that seems to her that need's washed. She since bitterness in him. But not towards her but towards another person. She thought as she looked him over that he was quite cute for someone she just met. Better looking the Dartz could ever be. She spoke to him using the same langue that he spoke to her in. "My name is Teana." Seth smiled at the girl as he watched her fall sleep. He felt something deep inside him melting away. He was growing feelings for this girl. This stranger that he didn't know was she came from or why she was here. Or if she was here to destroy his baby brother that is Pharaoh of the lands.


	2. Meeting the Pharaoh

It was days later and the Teana felt better then she did when she first got there. She wore a long baby blue dress and a baby blue head dress that only covered her hair from the sight of men. She stepped out of her own tent that she was given shortly after feeling well enough to be moved out of the Priest tent. She looked up at the sky and smiled at the sight of the sun shining on a new day. She walked towards the Priest saw out of the corner of her eye step out of his tent. "Good morning High Priest." Seth turned and saw Teana standing there smiling at him. He smiled and walked over to her. "I was on my way over to ask you if you can ride. Were heading to the palace to see the Pharaoh. And that's were we are all from." Teana nodded her head "Yes I can. I haven't done it in a long time. But I'm sure I haven't forgotten how." Seth nodded his head as he took a hold of her hand and walked her toward the horses. "What horse would you like? The little gray one there is a mare if you would like to ride her. She's a surprise for Jou's wife." Teana nodded her head "I will ride her if you don't think Jou's wife would mind so much." Seth smirked "Jou will explain you to his wife. He loves her dearly. He does what ever she asks him to do."

Teana smiled at that as they got up on the horses "I think that Jou has found his soul mate then." Seth looked at her and raised his eyebrow at her. "Meaning what?" Teana smiled at Seth "Well if he acts like a fool around her or her hero catching her when she falls. And does what ever his wife asks him. There soul's a life time ago were bound together. And each life that passes they will be together. Even threw the here after as well. Were I come from its how we find are loves." Seth looked at Teana before he spoke "Were do you come from." Teana turned her sad eyes onto Seth. "I can't go back. If I do I will be killed on the spot." Seth blinked and stared at her as she turned her gaze back onto the road they were traveling at that point in time. Seth whispered "I'm sorry. Maybe some day I can help fix it." Teana smiled "Some things can't be fixed Seth." Seth shook his head "I don't believe that. Funny I haven't been this happy since before my brother was born." Teana looked at him. "Your brother is the Pharaoh I guess." Seth nodded his head "He became Pharaoh since I showed skill's in magic. Though he shows more then I do any day of the week. So we test are powers on each other."

Teana laughed "You sound like my twin brother's when they were growing up. I remember there names. They were Malik and Marik. Trouble maker twins they were. One I swear was paranoid all the time. And the other sweet temper to the core. Like a thunder storm they were." Seth looked at Teana as she wiped a tear away from her eyes. "What happen to them if I may ask?" Teana spoke so softly that Seth almost missed it. "Are father killed them both then took his own. He couldn't stand that they took are mother's life. I still miss them all." Seth patted her back and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. You will see them again in the next life."

They didn't speak much after that. They rode on in quiet as they neared the palace. Once they got there Seth jumped off his horse and turned to help Teana off but found that she was already off her horse handing the reins over to Jou who was taking it over to a tall blond girl. The tall blond smacked him across the face hard. Her violet eyes turned onto Teana's sky blue eyes. Teana stepped over to them before Seth could stop her. "You must be Jou's wife? I am Teana. Jou was nice enough to let me borrow the horse so I may ride along side the High Priest. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble between the two of you?" The woman looked her up and down before she spoke "I told him not to let anyone ride her. She doesn't like many people. But I guess Harpy Lady does like you. How rude of me my name is Mai. And I am Jou's wife here." Teana shook Mai's hand and smiled "Maybe I can ride Harpy Lady some time or another horse?" Mai smiled "I don't think you want to ride Jou's Blackie. Its are kids call him." Teana shook her head "Thank you. I should go join Seth. We might talk more lately?" Mai smiled "I would like that."

Teana turned and walked back over to Seth. "That went very well in fact." Seth chuckled as they walked into the palace and bowed along with Seth to the Pharaoh and a blond hair girl that seems younger then he does. "Welcome home brother. Who is the girl with you?" Seth stood up and walked over to his brother and hugged him. "Yami my travels went well. All the people are heading this way as you asked them to do so. Jou found her half life in the sand. I fear she may be in danger from were ever she comes from. She will not tell me were though. But I trust her." Yami nodded his head and walked over to Teana and smiled "Nice to meet you. What ever Seth told you might be a lie." Teana smiled at this "He only told me that you two are brothers and you fight as such." Yami laughed "Sounds like him." Yami turned to the girl that was sitting on the pillow "Wife come over and greet are guest." The woman stood and walked over to Yami and bowed towards Seth and Teana. "Welcome." Yami smiled and kissed her cheek "Rebecca why don't you show Teana to one of the guest room close to Seth's. I think Seth would like to keep an eye on her. I think." Seth didn't speak as Rebecca walked away with Teana.


	3. He Did

After Teana left the room Seth turned to his brother. "I'm falling for her hard." Seth turned and looked at his brother who was smirking "Feels the same way like I did for my bride. Felt like when you first lose a monster in a shadow duel." Seth chuckled loudly. The sound could be heard buy Teana. "Sounds like there having fun with each other." Rebecca nodded her head "At least there not shadow dueling. I will explain it some other time. This is your room you can change it how you see fit if you can never go back to were you're from. Sounds like me." Teana looked at the young Queen. "You can tell me. I swear I will never tell another soul." Rebecca sat down and wiped a tear from her eyes. "My family is of another kingdom far from here. The pharaoh rode in with his men and killed the men. I don't know why he did this. I fear to ask him why. He stole me away from the people I knew and the family that loves me." Teana hugged the girl and patted her back. "All will be well. I since he's in love with you. Down to his very soul deep down." Rebecca turned and shook her head. "He has no soul and no heart. He only cares about is an heir. That's all he wants from me. I will never sleep with him. Not now not ever."

Before Teana could speak Rebecca stood up and wiped her eyes "Threw that door leads to Seth's room. If you should need him for anything. I believe he would like to keep an eye on you. Since you're new to this place." And with that Rebecca got up and left the room threw the main door out. Teana sat there for a while and ran a hand threw her hair. A few min's later someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Teana looked up as a Priestess walked threw the door. "Hello you must be the young girl that the High Priest found?" Teana nodded her head "Um who are you?" The woman smiled at Teana "The name's Isis. I brought you some cloths for you. I figured you might not have anything. Just some of my old things from me to you." Teana smiled "Thanks I could use some more cloths." Isis walked in followed buy some servants who went and put the cloths away for Teana. After the servants left the room Isis's looked at Teana "Your hidings something from Seth aren't you? Its alright you can tell me."

Teana nodded her head "If I had the will power and no how to defeat who has over ran my home I would do so. But I can't go back. So I told them to run and with me gone the place sinks to the bottom of the ocean. That happens to be a very big river. So you see why I can never go back." Isis's nodded her head "Who ever forced you out. Will get what's coming to him sooner or later." Teana nodded her head. "I just hope sooner not later." Isis's smiled "We all do. Come its time for the mid day meal." Teana and Isis have left the room and went to the main room. Isis sat beside Rebecca and Teana on the other side of Seth was sitting right next to Yami. All the men at the table along with the women looked Teana over. The single men wanted Teana so did the married men. Along with a few women in the group wanted Teana for there own. After they ate Yami turned and looked at Teana after Seth got up to deal with his aid. "Teana may I speak to you alone please." Teana nodded her head "Yes Pharaoh."

After dinner Yami walked along side Teana back to his suit of room's. Once in side the main room of this suit. Yami offered her a chair that she took. After Yami sat down Yami looked at Teana once more. "I bet your wondering why I asked you here." Teana nodded her head "Well I asked you here because of my wife. I love her dearly but she still hates me for the death of her family. Do you know any thing for me to win her over?" Teana smiled at Yami. "Yes I do. You could tell her the truth as to why you killed them. And make her under stand that you're in love with her. With flowers or a small gift of something." Yami nodded his head and kissed Teana's cheek "Thank you." Teana blushed when Yami kissed her on the lips. The door busted open and there stood Seth glaring dagger's at his own brother. He stormed over to the two that broke apart and punched his own brother in the face. He pulled Teana in for a hard kissed to her lips. "Don't ever touch her again brother." Seth pulled Teana out after him. All Teana heard was Yami laughed at what is own brother had done.

Once back into Seth's suit of room's. He spoke to Teana then. "Don't ever let my brother touch you or kiss you again. Do you hear me woman?" Teana nodded her head "He only asked for help with his wife nothing more." Seth glared at her "He kissed you on the lips." Teana rolled her eyes at him "So did you." Seth sighed "That was different." Teana looked at him and saw so many feelings rolling around in his eyes "How was that different?" Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. "Because I'm not married he is. And I can kiss you that way. And I have wanted to for a very long time." Before Seth could kiss her someone opened the door. Rebecca stood there looking at them both. "The pharaoh wants to see you both. And did you have to hit your own brother Seth. Shame on you Seth." Seth smirked and wiped it away as all three of them headed to the throne room to see Yami.


	4. A Wedding

Once they all were in the throne room. Seth bowed before his brother. "Forgive me brother." Yami walked up to him and patted him on the head. And softly asked "You're in love with her are you not?" Teana couldn't believe that Yami would ask something like this in front of her. Seth nodded his head as he kept it bowed. "Yes Pharaoh I do." Teana was surprised buy this news. And very happy about it as well. Before she could say anything Yami spoke. "Well then I have decided on what I will do with you High Priest. You hit me out of jealousy. That can be forgiven since I meant no harm buy it. I will do this one thing for you my brother. And that is…" Before Yami could give out what he was going to do with Seth. Rebecca spoke "Dear husband. Maybe he can find happiness with out hitting you or someone else if you married them. Unless you were going to strip him of what he hold's dear to him besides are guest."

Yami looked at his wife and smiled gently. "May I keep going love?" Teana saw the look of surprise that Yami hand called Rebecca. Rebecca nodded her head and stood there with her hand's clinched waiting to hear what Yami was going to do with his brother. "As I was saying before brother that my ruling on this matter is for you to marry the girl that has stolen your heart and mind and more then likely your soul as well." Teana blushed as Seth lifted his head and grinned at his brother. "Thank you Pharaoh." Yami walked up to his brother and hugged him and whispered into his ear "Before mom died she asked me to find you a wife that can tame your craziness. I think she's been found." Seth blushed and smiled as he turned and hugged Teana. Before Seth could kiss Rebecca spoke "I think the bride stood get ready for her wedding day." Rebecca took hold of Teana and took her off to her own room to dress her in her wedding garbs.

Seth was smiling the whole time has he went and changed his cloths. He grabbed his parents wedding bands that Yami gave to him to keep after the death of there mother. Seth headed back to the throne room to wait on his bride to be. He stood up there with Yami who was smiling "Like you're so called punchiest for hitting me brother." Seth turned and glared at his brother before he turned back and grind at the sight of his bride coming towards him. "But what a way to go little brother." Teana blushed as Seth looked her up and down. Teana wore a long white dress wrap thing with a white band in her hair. She was carrying baby blue dessert rose's that were also in her hair as well. She walked right to Seth smiling brightly. Seth leaned forward and whispered into Teana's ear "You out shine all that are here today my heart." Teana blushed more and turned her gaze back on the Pharaoh when he got to the one part. "If any man thinks these two shouldn't be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. Teana deep down but didn't show it that Dartz would show up and shout out 'I speak.' But she gave out a sigh of relief that he didn't show up. "Repeat after me Seth. 'I take you Teana to be my wife. To have and to hold for this day forward for better for worse for sickness and in health even into the after life' and the same from you as well Teana." Yami smiled after that "Now I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride." Seth kissed Teana deeply on the lips. When they looked up there wasn't a dry eye in the whole throne room.


	5. Oh baby's

A couple years went buy and there was happiness among everyone. Teana sat down in her sitting room one day with Rebecca and Isis's when Isis's spoke up. "You two are pregnant." They both turned and looked at the girl. "Are we showing?" Isis's laughed "No but your husbands show up to me this morning all sick like. I figured it might you girls being pregnant." Teana smiled "Tonight we should tell everyone at dinner about the happy news's." Rebecca nodded her head "I love to see the look on Yami's face when I tell him he's a father." The girls giggled and laughed about the look's on there loved husband's faces.

That night at dinner Rebecca stood up. "Us females dear Pharaoh Husband have an ansoument to make. And Teana you may go first." Teana smiled at her as her own husband looked up at her and watched her. "My news is that I'm going to be a mommy." Seth stared up her for a while with a vexed look on his face then it hit him. That his wife is pregnant. "What how. Oh never mind the how. When did you find out? I love you." Teana smiled at her husband's silliness "Isis's told me this morning while you and the Pharaoh were out hawking." Yami smiled "Well done brother." Yami smacked Seth on his back then turned to his wife. "I believe you were next." Rebecca nodded her head "I also will be a mommy as well." Yami just stared at his wife with his mouth hanging open. Seth laughed and smacked him on the back. "Guess was both going to be fathers Pharaoh." They laughed about it all night and into the next day.

They were all happy and time went buy and Rebecca and Teana's stomachs grew. Isis's would come and see them and to check up on them. Isis's asked them both what they wanted to name there children if they were boys or girls. Rebecca smiled "Yami wants to name his son after him. I told him he should just call him Yugi. And if it's a girl I like the name Serenity or Hope." Teana smiled "Sounds like Seth. He wants his son to be named after him. But I talked him to naming him Mokeuba and if it's a daughter we want to name her Anzu." Isis's smiled "There all wonderful names for the little one's. You both should rest now."

The following month Rebecca was the first one to give birth. She had a wonderful twin little girls that her and Yami named Serenity and Hope. An hour after Rebecca Teana gave birth to a son who they named Mokeuba. Yami went to see his wife first and kissed her forehead then the foreheads of his little girl's. "There going to be heart breakers like there mother." Rebecca blushed at that. "Has Teana given birth yet? And what did she have?" Yami smiled at his wife. "She has and she gave birth to a son. Who looks more like are father then either one of them. Besides the eyes." Teana looked up at her husband and smiled "He's a beautiful baby boy. He looks like you Hun." Seth smiled and kissed her forehead "I say more like you then me. Yami is the father of two little girls." Teana smiled. "I since great things for all three children." Not knowing that was so wrong.


	6. Stranger trouble

Life seemed to be going well for both happily married couples. That went all down hill for both when a stranger walked into town. Teana was spending the day with her two year old son down with Mai and her youngling's. Teana put her son down to play with a new toy that his father made him just that morning. Teana sat down to enjoy a cup of tea and chat about married life. Neither woman says the stranger walk up to the little boy. Mokeuba smiled up at the one teal and one golden eye stranger. "Hello." Teana turned to see who her son was talking to. She stood and walked over and picked him up along with his toy blue eyes white dragon. She looked the stranger in the face and shuttered. As she looked him in the face she saw that it was Dartz. She shook her head and turned and walked off back towards home waving good bye to Mai.

She didn't notice that Dartz was following her towards home. She walked inside and put Mokeuba down to play with his cousins in the royal play room. She looked at Yami and Seth as she entered the room. Seth saw the look on her face and spoke first "What's wrong wife? Is it Mokeuba?" Teana shook her head "No are son's fine. I just saw someone from my past that scared me." Seth wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Yami looked at her "If it will make you feel better I can have him kicked out." He was only trying to make her feel better. "If you kick him out he finds a way in. He's evil to the core." Seth rubbed his wife's back. "Hush dear we will deal with this matter. Why don't you go lay down." Teana nodded and walked out of the room. But not leaving ear shot to hear what he says.

Yami turned after Teana left the room. "She seems very worried about what is going to happen with this stranger around. Maybe we should put a guard around her to protect her. Just in case?" Seth nodded his head "Maybe it would be better that way. Or hear his side of his story on the whole matter. You know how woman blow things out of the water on small little matters." Yami nodded his head "Yeah maybe. Let him in Jou." Jou opened the door and let Dartz threw. Dartz walked into the room and bowed his head "Hello Pharoh Yami." Yami bowed his head "Hello stranger." Dartz smiled slightly "My name is Dartz I am the king of Atlantis. I have come here on a matter of some importance." Yami nodded his head "What would that matter is Dartz?" Dartz out of the corner of his eye watched Seth glaring at him. "It seems my wife is here in this very kingdom. She ran off after losing her memory." Seth blinked and stared at him "What's her name?" Dartz nodded his head "Her name is Teana." Seth and Yami both grew as pale as there skin could go. "What?" Both men stammered. Dartz smirked slightly knowing full well they heard him "Teana."

Seth and Yami couldn't believe this at all. That the Teana they knew was married to someone else. Before either opened there mouths Teana stormed into the room growling low in her throat as she walked right up to Dartz to yell at him. "You're no king Dartz. You never have been and you never will be of my home. You piece of crap. Get out and leave me be for once." Dartz shook his head "Were still married." Teana shook her head "You know full well that my people believe in divorce one way or another. That means for you simple minded full were no longer married so leave now before I harm you." Teana turned and before she walked off from all this craziness Dartz laughed and grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep, deep, and I do mean deep kiss before he let her up for air. She stood up and slapped him so hard she left a very large and very red hand print on the side of his face. She then wiped her mouth off and hissed at him.

Yami stood up and Jou and Seth both went to stop all of this but Dartz slapped her across the face hard breaking the side of her face. Teana fell down to the ground. She wiped the blood that flowed from a cut on the side of her face. Dartz turned and was walking out of the throne room when Teana stood up and leaped into the air as her wings grew out of her back as she landed onto Dartz and was punching him in the face and gut hard with all her mite. Seth was the first one to pull her off of Dartz. Seth glared down onto Dartz as Jou pulled Dartz down to the dungeon's to wait to see what will become of him from Yami. Seth noticed that Teana's wings were gone. Seth growled into Teana's ear "You have some explaining to do Teana." Teana nodded her head as she popped her neck into place. She went and kneeled down in front of Yami.

"I'm sorry for not telling you all this sooner Pharoh. But you have to under stand I am the last of my kind." Yami nodded his head "Explain wench." Teana clenched at the word as she felt Seth's eyes glaring down on her. "Before your grandparents were born Pharoh Atlantis was a strong and thriving kingdom. We had one of just of the Angels and one of well magical humans. All was fine for both kingdoms until some crystals hit near are kingdoms. Dartz took them under his wing so to speak and became evil. He started stealing souls of monsters, Angel's, and his own people. He kidnapped me one day I was out flying about with my wings. He forced my family to give them self's over to him. Just to get me back. They did just that. After he stole there souls and forced me to watch this. He forced me to marry him against my own will. He has the power to strip you of your free will. A week later I can and went back home being the last Angel there was. My people's god gave me my divorce if I left. In the end hearing are gods words in my head I fled coming here." Teana bend her head in shame and surrendering to what Yami would do to her.

Yami looked at Teana "Go to your room and wait until Seth brings you to me. Until then you're locked in there and are forbidden to leave no matter what." Teana nodded her head as she wiped the tears that were now falling from her eyes. "Yes Pharaoh. I will say this one thing then I will go. Don't look into his eyes for very long. He will strip you of your free will." And with that Teana left and headed for her room. Were she spent the rest of the night crying. After Teana left the room Yami looked at Seth "What do you think?" Seth looked at his brother and sighed, "I since she holds great hate for him. And great love for me and yet fear. That Dartz will do as she thinks he will do." Yami nodded his head and looked at Jou. "Bring him in." Jou left and a short while later dragged in Dartz. Dartz bowed before Yami and smirked "Your banded form these lands for now until the end of time Dartz. And you will not take Teana with you. To her you're dead and no longer alive. If you come into these lands again we will kill you. Go now."

Dartz stood up and looked Seth in the eyes "Your going to blame her for something you still hate her for doing." And with that Dartz left. Seth shook his head then turned and looked back at Yami. "What about Teana?" Yami nodded his head "Bring her here." Seth nodded his head as he went to bring in Teana.


	7. Happiness

Teana heard someone knock on her door she wiped her tears away when she went to answer it. She sighed when she saw Seth standing there. She hopped to see at least something good on his face. Like a smile that he only gave her. But there was nothing. She saw nothing on his face. She walked out of the room and clenched when Seth gripped her arm hard. She walked back to the throne room and kneeled down before Yami as she waited for an answer.

Yami was glaring down at her. "Teana I have made a deicing on what to do with you. Do you have anything to say before I tell you what I decided to do with you?" Teana shook her head. "No Pharaoh." Seth was surprised to hear that she didn't have anything to say to either of them. It made him feel bad about it all. Yami nodded his head "Dartz is dead to you. We will not speak of his name ever again. If it is then you Teana or who ever speak his name will become a servant for thirty years after speaking his names." Teana nodded her head "What Seth wants to do with you will be his." Seth nodded his head "Thank you Pharaoh." He helped Teana up and they left the throne room.

Seth walked Teana outside the garden with there son Mokeuba. Teana sat there on the bench as she watched Mokeuba playing with his toy. Seth sat down beside her and kissed her forehead. "Was he always like that?" Teana looked at him and nodded "Yes always have been. It's why I left to." Seth nodded his head as he sat down beside her and watched his son. "I will tell you this one time only Teana if I ever since you cheating on me with anyone at all and I mean anyone at all I will kill you my self. Do you under stand that Teana." Teana nodded her head again "I under stand Seth." They both turned to look as there son who was standing up and wobbling over towards them. Seth smiled brightly as he picked up his son and held him close. "Good job son you can walk now." Seth and Teana both kissed his forehead.

Mokeuba just gurgled up at his father and gave him a toothless smile. Seth looked over to Teana "When do you think these teeth might come in?" Teana smiled slightly "Hopefully soon Hun." Seth took his family inside either one of them syncing danger was fast coming towards them all. Who knows what will happen with the evil that lies with in everyone's hearts that they keep locked away hidden but still known about to each and every person out there in the world.

OOC: don't forget to review. I love the reviews.


End file.
